


Palm

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, how to make your Divination professor SHOOKETH
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Insigna számos tenyeret olvasott már életében, temérdek életvonalat látott… ehhez foghatót azonban még sosem.
Series: Post mortem kollekció [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Palm

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázta: Kamilla
> 
> PALM ~ TENYÉR. A _Post mortem_ első fejezete alatt játszódik; a fő történet ismerete ajánlott.

_1477\. június 4._

A tenyérolvasás a jövendőmondás egyik legrégibb és legmegbízhatóbb ága. Nem is igazán a jövőt mondja meg, mint például a kártyavetés egy az üveggömb-olvasás, de értő szem számára részletes képet ad az olvasott személy jelleméről, múltjáról, s a jövőjében rejlő lehetőségekről. Nem homályos, nehezen értelmezhető – és épp ezért rendkívül változékony – képeket vetít az olvasó és kérdező elé, pusztán a tényeket és potenciákat tárja fel. Noha Insigna a jóslás minden ágát izgalmasnak találta, nem véletlen, hogy „búcsúajándékként” minden évben a tenyérolvasásra esett a választása. Ezzel nem állt fenn annak a veszélye, hogy túlságosan befolyásolja a diákok jövőjét, mégis hasznos tanáccsal tudta útnak indítani őket.

Az idei ballagó évfolyamon sok tanuló bizonyult rendkívül fogékonynak a jóslástan nemes művészetére, s akadt közöttük olyan is, aki bár maga nem mutatott kirívó tehetséget, a sors a sors fonalai mégis mintha minduntalan a lénye köré fonódtak volna.

Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington pontosan ilyen volt.

Insigna sosem jövendölt személyesen a fiúnak – ahogy egyetlen más tanítványának sem –, az órák alatt azonban gyakran kaptak olyan feladatot, hogy értelmezzék az őket érintő jeleket. A professzorasszony megszokta már, hogy furcsa, szokatlan, vagy akár nevetséges eredményeket hozzon a diákok jövendölési próbálkozása, a Porpington fiú azonban azzal vívta ki Insigna figyelmét, hogy az ő jelei mindig tökéletesen értelmezhetetlenek voltak: soha nem talált az általa látott jelekhez illő magyarázatot a tankönyvekben, egyetlen csoporttársa sem tapasztalta azt, amit ő, a tanárnő pedig nem tudott a segítségére lenni, mivel őelőtte azonmód elfedték magukat a jelek.

Bár ő maga sosem tapasztalt ilyet eddigi élete során, tudta jól, hogy a sors rezdülései csak a rendkívül különleges jövőre hivatott személyek előtt borítják magukat ilyen megfejthetetlen homályba. És mivel tudta ezt, a feléledt kíváncsiságát többé nem tudta eltemetni magában, bármennyire is próbálkozott.

Öt éven át tanította ezt a csoportot, mint annak előtte oly sok másikat. Az utolsó tanítási órán aztán szokásához híven felajánlotta a diákoknak, hogy olvas a tenyerükből azokak, akik erre igényt tartanak. Konkrétumokat persze soha nem mondott, és kérdésekre sem felelt, de rövid, lényegre törő tanácsai mindig hasznosnak bizonyultak.

Körülbelül a csoport fele élt a felkínált lehetőséggel. Miközben Insigna az egyik leány tenyerét vizsgálta, lopva felpillantott: Porpington szemlátomást nem akart először beállni a sorba, a legjobb barátja szelíd unszolására azonban végül kötélnek állt. A professzorasszony hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, nem járta át kellemes izgatottság e ténytől.

Ketten maradtak csupán, mikor végül Porpington került sorra. A fiú magasabb volt, mint Insigna, mégis zavartan mosolygott le a tanárnőre, mintha tartana attól, ami következni fog.

– Biztosan szeretnéd, hogy megnézzem? – kérdezte Insigna, érezvén a fiú habozását. Kíváncsi volt, ám eszébe sem volt hagyni, hogy a kíváncsiságának engedve esetleg kárt okozzon a fiúban.

Porpington egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán előre nyújtotta a kezét. – Csak nyugodtan. Nem lehet annyira rossz!

Insigna egy pillanatig még kérdőn fürkészte a fiút, ám aztán bólintott, s maga elé húzta a fiú kezét. Tudta jól, hogy ez más lesz, mint az összes eddigi olvasás: a tenyér nem hazudik, nem fedi el magát.

Szakavatott tekintetével első pillantásra felmérte, hogy Porpingtonnak tűz típusú keze van (négyzetes, rózsás bőr, ujjak hossza rövidebb a tenyér hosszánál; lelkes és optimista személyt jelöl, hajlamos átgondolatlanul cselekedni, társasági lény, az ösztönök vezérlik), hosszú körmei (kedves, megbízható titoktartó), valamint fejlett Apolló- és Vénusz-dombja (művészi hajlamok, mások segítése, család szeretete és mély szerelem, ugyanakkor lobbanékonyság és túlzott büszkeség). A szívvonala hosszú és görbe; mindig szabadon kifejezi az érzelmeit. A fejvonala élesen elkülönül a többitől, ami kalandokat és élet iránti lelkesedést fejez ki. Mindez nagyon pozitív múltat és személyiséget mutatott. Insigna tanította a fiú testvéreit is; a két idősebb nem hagyott benne mély emléket, a kisebbik lány – Eglantine? – viszont kifejezetten tehetséges volt. És mindenki tudta, hogy összetartó a család. Nem csoda, hogy a fiú ilyen pozitív érzésekkel élte az életét.

Insigna tekintete az életvonalra fordult… és minden gondolat kiröppent a fejéből.

Számos tenyeret olvasott már életében, temérdek életvonalat látott, _ehhez_ foghatót azonban még sosem.

Egyáltalán nem példátlan a megtört életvonal. Általában az életbe hirtelen beálló változásra utal. Az ilyen kettőzött életvonalnál az eredeti mellett általában már korábban megjelenik támogató vonal, mely egy ideig párhuzamosan fut a másikkal; ez egy régi helyzet feladását vagy lassú befejezését, s egy új helyzet kezdetét jelenti.

Porpington életvonala azonban nem szimplán kettőzött volt – a fiú két különálló vonallal rendelkezett. Az eredeti, hüvelyk- és mutatóujja között induló vonal mély volt és íves (energia, életszeretet, lelkesedés), ám aztán mintha elnyesték volna. Csillag alakú metszet vágta el (baleset, szerencsétlenség, tragédia), a régiből kiinduló új vonal pedig egészen másként festett, mint az eredeti. Felszínes volt, halvány, szinte láthatatlan, és sok apró, kusza vonal törte meg (nehéz helyzet, problémák, aggodalom.)

Insigna végighúzta az ujját a furcsa vonal mentén, és alig szentelt figyelmet a fiúban ezzel kiváltott borzongásnak. Roppant érdekes. Mit jelenthet? Sosem találkozott még ilyen teljesen kettéváló, mégis egybefolyó életvonallal. Sajnos nem sok jót ígért Porpington számára – súlyos betegség? Egy családtag elvesztése? Számtalan tragédia okozhat kettőzést és töréseket, ilyenre azonban Insigna még nem látott példát. Mintha egy másik emberé lett volna…

Újfent megérintette a puha tenyérdombokat, majd tovább szemlélte a látványt.

 _Sors vonal_ , vette észre hirtelen. Sors vonal! Nem mindenkinél található ez meg!

A vonal a tenyér alján, a csuklónál eredt (kihívások az életben), és a középső Szaturnusz-ujj irányába eredt. Meglehetősen mély volt (a személyt erősen a befolyásolja a Sors és a külső erők; utóbbiak hatására komoly változások állhatnak be az életében), és több helyütt szakadások borították (változások, akár pozitív akár negatív irányban). Ám lelkesedés és derű még ebből a vonalból is kisütött.

A fiú kezdett nyugtalanná válni. A dombok rózsásabb színt öltöttek magukra, a tenyere verejtékessé vált. Insigna tudta, el kellene eresztenie őt, mielőtt még teljesen megijeszti, mégis képtelen volt rá. A vonalak, dombocskák, szakadások és jelek tömkelege egészen magába szippantotta őt, mintha egye izgalmas könyvet olvasott volna, melyet képtelenség letenni.

Megrándultak az ujjai, a homloka mögött tompa sajgás kezdett lüktetni újra, újra és újra… Insigna lehunyta a szemét, ahogy ráismert a közelgő vízió előjeleire. Miért épp most? _Miért?_

_Homályos, ködös jelenetek öntötték el a tudatát. A kastély folyosóinak és termeinek képe villant fel előtte tízszer, százszor, ezerszer – hol napfényben, hol sötétben, reggel és este, tele emberekkel vagy kietlenül… Mintha egy film pergett volna le előtte, a kastély életének felgyorsított változata, Insigna pedig látta az idő múlását, az elkopó falakat, a rozsdássá váló fáklyatartókat, az újonnan megjelenő festményeket… Egyetlen dolog egyezett meg minden felvillanó képen: a szürke jelenés._

_Vörös és arany színek áztak bele a látomásba, megszíneztek mindent, mintha vér öntötte volna el a szemét. Insigna veszettül szédült a rengeteg képtől, és a kezét akarta nyújtani a szürke jelenés felé, ám az minduntalan eltűnt előle. Hol itt tűnt fel, hol ott – de az volt az egyetlen biztos, változatlan pont idő vonalán elöregedő kastélyban._

_Aranylánggal lobogó tűzet látott, vörös tornyot, fénylő homokórát, majd négy hatalmas, erős bástyát. A szürke jelenés is közöttük volt. Egy másik bástya előtt álló éjfekete, bilincsekbe vert jelenést figyelt… és vágyakozott. Aztán elmosolyodott, majd oldalra fordulva egyenesen Insignára nézett._

A professzor kalapáló szívvel tért vissza a valóságba. Még mindig szorította Porpington kezét, s a fiú bőre mintha égette volna a sajátját.

Erőt vett magán, és nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára. Nem nézett fel a fiúra, noha sejtette, hogy a hallgatásával már nagyon megijeszthette őt.

De mit mondhatna erre? Milyen tanáccsal szolgálhatna? Elvétve fordult csak elő, hogy egy tenyér olvasása víziót váltott volna ki belőle, annak ismeretében azonban már meg meg tudta fejteni a furcsa tenyérvonalakat is. De hogy is fedhetné fel a fiú előtt, milyen sors vár rá? Nem akadályozhatják meg. Ezt nem.

Ellazította a fogását, és Porpington olyan sietve húzta el a kezét, mintha a professzor megégette volna. Meleg, barna szemében kétségek tüze táncolt, ahogy kérdőn a hátralépő tanárnőre meredt.

Insigna látta, milyenné fog válni ez a szempár többszáz emberöltő megélése után. A melegség soha nem fog kiveszni belőle, mégis megkeményedik majd, s megfejthetetlenné válik.

A fiú annyira _fiatal_ még! Most, a létének kezdetén szinte csecsemő ahhoz a büszke, ezüstös jelenéshez képest, akivé a távoli jövőben válik majd.

A kastély kiválasztotta ezt a fiút. A sajátjaként pecsételte meg, és nincs oly’ erő a világon, mely ezt a pecsétet lemoshatná róla.

Nehéz lesz. Fájdalmas és szívet tépő, és lesz időszak, amikor mindent megadna majd, hogy a visszájára fordíthassa az egészet… de végül békére fog lelni. A tenyere elmondta: a létezés iránti derűje, a szeretete, a lelkesedése sosem fog kiveszni a lényéből.

Fürkészőn nézte még Porpingtont egy pillanatig, aztán hagyta, hogy megnyugtató mosoly húzza fel az ajkát.

 _Semmi baj_ , gondolta. _Nem kell aggódni. Erős leszel._

– Egyszer vissza fogsz térni a kastélyba – mondta végül Insigna –, és onnantól ez lesz az otthonod.

A fiú meglepetten pislogott. A professzor reakciója alapján szemlátomást sokkal rosszabb megjegyzésre számított. Ám Insigna minden szava igaz volt; talán a legigazabb, amit a diákok közül bárkinek is elmondott.

Nem számít, mennyi nehézség vár még erre a fiúra a végtelenül hosszú létezésre során, végül béke és megelégedettség vár majd rá. Célok. Társak.

Otthon.

**Author's Note:**

> A tenyérolvasáshoz segítségként Berente Ági: A tenyérelemzés c. könyve, illetve a következő link szolgált: http://www.wikihow.com/Read-Palms


End file.
